Radio New Vegas
Radio New Vegas is the main radio station of New Vegas and the Mojave Wasteland. Background The station is presented by an AI disc jockey, Mr. New Vegas, and plays both music and news. As one completes quests, the Courier's exploits will be referenced on the news bulletins as well as other various topics. This radio station plays mostly Las Vegas influenced music from the 1940s, '50s and '60s. This is in contrast with the Mojave Music Radio that plays more traditional country music and a bit of western-rockabilly. Broadcasts Introductions | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Announcing news stories | | | | | | | }} News stories | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Sponsors | | | | | | }} Announcing songs | | | | | | | | | | | }} Tracks Songs * "Ain't That a Kick in the Head?" - Dean Martin (1960) * "Big Iron" - Marty Robbins (1959) * "Blue Moon" - Frank Sinatra (1961) * "Heartaches by the Number" - Guy Mitchell (1980) * "It's a Sin to Tell a Lie" - The Ink Spots (1979) * "Jingle, Jangle, Jingle" - The Kay Kyser Orchestra (1942) * "Johnny Guitar" - Peggy Lee (1954) * "Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow" - Nat King Cole (1956) * "Mad About the Boy" - Carmen Dragon and his Orchestra, featuring Helen Forrest (1950) * "Sit and Dream" - Pete Thomas (2009) * "Something's Gotta Give" - Bing Crosby (1955) * "Where Have You Been All My Life?" (2003) * "Why Don't You Do Right?" - The Dave Barbour Quartet, featuring Peggy Lee (1950) Instrumentals * "American Swing" - Gerhard Trede (1997) * "Hallo Mister X" - Gerhard Trede (1997) * "Manhattan" - Gerhard Trede (1997) * "Slow Bounce" - Gerhard Trede (1997) * "Strahlende Trompete" - Gerhard Trede (1997) * "Von Spanien Nach Südamerika" - Gerhard Trede (1997) Notes * There are four songs that appear on all three of the main radio stations: "Big Iron," "Heartaches by the Number," "It's a Sin to Tell a Lie," and "Johnny Guitar." * All of the instrumentals on this station were written by Gerhard Trede, whose tunes "Jolly Days" and "Fox Boogie" were also included on the Fallout 3 soundtrack. * The signal for Radio New Vegas is found after you leave Doc Mitchell's house. * The song "Heartaches By The Number" is also the name of Cassidy's Companion mission. * "Something's Gotta Give" is played by Dean Domino's hologram in the Dead Money add-on. * Mr. New Vegas is cited quoting the title of " ", by Dean Martin, saying that "somebody" is him, although this song is never played nor cited in the credits for Radio New Vegas. Behind the scenes * The voice behind Mr. New Vegas is played by real life singer, actor and Las Vegas entertainer Wayne Newton, also known as Mr. Las Vegas. * The credits indicate that the four songs written and performed by J.E. Sawyer especially for the game were intended to be played on the radio stations. There is evidence that they may have been intended to play on the radio, but were cut from the playlists. They can still be heard elsewhere in the game. Bugs * The track "Stars of the Midnight Range" was intended to be included on this station, but an error linked the entry in the radio track list to the MP3 file for "Big Iron," which causes "Big Iron" to be played twice as often as other tracks, and occasionally play twice in a row. See also * MrNewVegas.txt (Radio New Vegas dialogue file) External links * New Vegas Soundtrack on Spotify Category:Fallout: New Vegas radio stations de:Radio New Vegas es:Radio New Vegas pl:Radio Nowe Vegas pt:Radio New Vegas ru:Радио Нью-Вегас zh:新維加斯電台